La Coloc
by vona-Elisha
Summary: Etre en colocations avec deux fauteurs de troubles n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand il faut occuper la plus folle du groupe et satisfaire les besoins hygiéniques de l'autre. Et ça, Erwin va le découvrir à ses dépens... UA
1. Le chat

Première fiction postée, auteure folle, que dire de plus... bon courage pour la suite... je ne me sentirais pas responsable en cas de décès.

Ce sera une petite suite de ficlets que je posterais en fonction de l'inspiration que mon pauvre cerveau voudra bien avoir...

* * *

 **Le chat :**

Livaï avait l'habitude de ses colocataires : Hanshi, médecin qu'il qualifierait de psychopathe (il s'était d'ailleurs juré de ne jamais aller la voir même en cas de risque de décès) et Erwin, homme d'affaire propre sur lui et fiable. Et eux s'étaient habitués à lui, à son côté légèrement (beaucoup) maniaque en ce qui concernait l'hygiène.

Les taches s'étaient réparties facilement : lui au ménage et les deux autres au reste des taches domestiques. Tout le monde s'entendait pour le mieux, l'appartement était reluisant et Hanshi avait un jour plaisanté en disant que bientôt il faudrait des patins pour se déplacer dans leur logis… Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il la prendrait au mot : le lendemain trois paires de patins attendaient sagement leur propriétaire dans l'entrée.

Sauf qu'un jour ce doux équilibre fut rompu par l'arrivée d'Erwin avec un chat. Livaï avait hurlé :

Mais tu te rend pas compte? Un chat dans l'appartement ? D'abord c'est sale, ensuite ça met des poils partout…

Et surtout on ne trouvera jamais de patins à sa taille. avait surenchéri Hansi

Au lieu de rires, elle avait eu droit à un assassinat virtuel où Livaï et Erwin lui avaient lancé des couteaux avec les yeux.

Trêve de plaisanteries, avait ajouté le blond, ce pauvre chat n'a nulle part où aller et je compte bien m'en occuper et ce que tu le veuilles ou non Livaï !

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Je ne te demande pas de t'en occuper, juste de le laisser vivre.

C'est ainsi que le chat pris place dans leur vie, et si Erwin l'adorait, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres : il faisait des traces partout, et lui apprendre à aller à la litière, pris bien trop de temps aux yeux du plus petit du groupe quand à Hansi, l'animal démoniaque avait trouvé amusantes les piles de vêtements dans sa penderie, lorsqu'on l'avait sorti de là le mot lambeaux était plus approprié pour les « choses » qui lui avaient servi de jouets.

La guerre était déclarée.

Presque trois mois après l'arrivée de « la terreur » Livaï était tranquillement rentré à l'appartement après son travail, il avait enfilé ses patins et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain dans l'idée de prendre une douche bien chaude après le froid qu'il avait traversé (l'hiver étant particulièrement rude). Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et là il vit la scène : Hanshi, penchée sur le chat un scalpel à la main, le pauvre animal le ventre ouvert, les tripes à l'air.

Il hurla, elle sursauta, le scalpel glissa et trancha une artère. Le sang se mit à couler, _abondamment._

Nom de dieu Livaï regarde ce que tu m'a fait faire ! s'écria-t-elle. Il y a du sang partout maintenant !

C'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! répliqua-t-il. Et puis je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre chat ?

Ecoutes je peut tout t'expliquer mais… pas ici, dans la cuisine, comme ça je pourrai me laver les mains…

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis à la table de la cuisine parés pour un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Donc, j'attends tes explications ?

Par où commencer…

Déjà qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? lui demanda-t-il

Oh ça ? Eh bien je l'ai disséqué ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

J'ai bien vu que tu l'avais disséqué ! Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ?!

Eh bien… je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, et je me suis intéressée à l'organisme du chat alors je me suis dit que vu que j'avais un spécimen sous la main, pourquoi ne pas pratiquer ?

Mais…

Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! le coupa-t-elle. Il n'a pas souffert : je l'ai anesthésié !

Mais là n'est pas la question tu imagines comment Erwin va réagir ?

Pour ça je me suis dit que j'allais faire disparaître le corps et lui dire qu'il s'est enfui !

Et pour le sang ?

Alors ça c'est toi le pro ! je compte sur toi nabot !

Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Bon passons, et s'il rentre avant qu'on ait pu se débarrasser du corps ?

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Rentre pas dans la salle de bain… murmura Hanshi, je t'en supplie…

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, Livaï qui serre les dents…

Aaaarrrgghh ! fut le seul son qu'ils discernèrent clairement

Ouups… fut la première réaction d'Hanshi

Il faut que tu saches que je n'étais pas complice ! furent les premières paroles (supposées) réconfortantes de Livaï

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour avoir tenu jusqu'au bout...

Chitite review? ^^


	2. Les sourcils

Me revoila pour un second chapitre, pour l'instant j'ai une inspiration de folie donc... j'enchaine. Ma beta qui me dit même que je sui une machine! XD

 **Deydeykagamine:** Si tu savais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir! En tous cas sache que ta review à été prise en compte et que... comment dire... Ben elle va me faire deux chapitres!

Enfin bref j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Tout à Hajime Isayama, rien à moi... oui j'ai pleuré deux piscines olympiques quand je m'en suis rendue compte.

* * *

Les sourcils :

Erwin après un certain temps avait fini par faire son deuil pour le pauvre chat qu'il avait recueilli. Et même si il en voulait toujours à Hanshi il ne la haïssait plus comme il l'avait fait le premier mois. Tout allait donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf qu'Hanshi n'avait plus de sujet d'étude. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'un matin, elle se décida à trouver sa nouvelle occupation !

Elle retourna donc tiroirs, placards et alla même jusqu'à démonter le lavabo en espérant trouver une petite bestiole n'importe quoi, un cafard, une blatte, une fourmi… Mais non : rien !

 **-** Par tous les dieux de l'enfer, bougonna-t-elle, Livaï !

 **-** Pas de réponse.

 **-** Livaï ! recommença-t-elle

 **-** Nom de dieu Hanshi, lui répondit le concerné de l'autre bout de l'appartement, il est quatre heure du matin !

 **-** Et alors ? aboya-t-elle. Tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'à toi même avec te maniaquerie de l'hygiène : impossible de trouver la moindre petite bête dans ce fichu appart' !

 **-** Quoi ?!

 **-** Stop tous les deux ! s'éleva la voix d'Erwin. Tout le monde travaille demain matin et je peux vous assurer que si jamais j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué de sommeil, je vous accroche tous les deux à la patère !

 **-** Mais… tenta Hanshi

 **-** Mais rien du tout ! va te coucher maintenant !

 **-** Oui m'sieur. répondit elle penaude

Le petit déjeuné fut tendu : Hanshi qui lançait des regards meurtriers en direction de Livaï et lui qui les lui rendait.

Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Erwin pour voir s'il était toujours fâché. Se sentant observé il la regarda, leva un sourcil, puis l'autre et se replongea dans son café et ses tartines. Hanshi elle n'avait pas bougé, elle arborait juste un grand sourire.

 **-** Bon, commença le blond, j'y vais, ne faites pas trop de bêtises avant d'aller travailler : j'aimerais bien que cet appartement reste vivable… Oh et Hanshi, n'oublie pas de remonter le lavabo… Bonne journée !

 **-** Travailles bien ! répondirent les deux à l'unisson

Même bien après qu'Erwin soit parti, Hanshi gardait son sourire béat accroché au visage.

 **-** Hey binoclarde, l'interpella le brun, me dit pas qu'Erwin te fait de l'effet parce que sinon je rend mon petit dèj' !

 **-** Ouiii… répondit-elle

 **-** Oh putain ! Ok je me casse tout de suite !

 **-** Non attend c'est pas ce que tu crois : j'ai trouvé mon nouveau sujet d'étude !

 **-** Qui est ? demanda-t-il un air suspicieux peint sur le visage

 **-** Ses sourcils ! répondit-elle triomphante. Et tu vas m'aider !

 **-** Oh ça non ! Même pas en rêve ! J'ai déjà eu un mal de chien à lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas complice pour ta petite séance de dissection alors…

 **-** Mais non ! le coupa-t-elle. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser préparer à manger ce soir !

 **-** Pour que tu foutes le feu à la cuisine comme la dernière fois ?

 **-** Steuplé steuplé steuplé ! le suppliât-elle en faisant des yeux de chien battu

 **-** … Bon… Mais j'assiste à la manœuvre avec l'extincteur à la main ET on met une couverture anti-feu à côté !

Elle se jeta à son cou.

 **-** Je t'aime tellement ! Tu n'imagine même pas ! Attends que je t'explique en quoi consiste mon plan !

En soi l'idée était simple : mettre une bonne grosse dose de somnifères dans l'assiette du plus grand, puis lui épiler les sourcils pendant son sommeil (qui serait de plomb, elle le jurait). Résultat : il se lèverait le lendemain non seulement sans mono sourcil mais surtout sans sourcils du tout. Et elle avait juré de ne pas dire à la future victime que Livaï avait été son complice (même si son rôle était minime).

C'est donc avec ce plan en tête qu'ils étaient partis travailler. C'était avec le même plan qu'ils étaient rentrés, qu'Hanshi avait préparé le repas sous le regard attentif de Livaï, apeuré à l'idée de devoir nettoyer des traces de fumée dans l'appartement.

Ils avaient fini par aller se coucher et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Hanshi était entrée en action. Après avoir jugé son travail satisfaisant elle était elle-même partie se coucher.

Elle fut aussi la première levée, rapidement suivie par Livaï qui décida de l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuné. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle entendit les pas lourds du dernier levé mais contrairement à ce qu'ils attendaient il n'y eu pas le moindre hurlement ni le moindre reproche.

Ce fut une fois attablés que les deux complices comprirent la non réaction de leur colocataire : ses sourcils étaient bien en place et s'ils avaient pu les compter ils auraient remarqués qu'il ne manquait pas un seul poil. Ce fut donc normalement qu'il partit travailler, sous l'air choqué des deux autres

 **-** Mais je croyais que… commença le plus petit

 **-** Je te jure que j'avais tout enlevé ! continua la jeune femme

 **-** Alors comment tu explique ça ?!

 **-** Il n'y a qu'une seule explication… murmura-t-elle. Magie noire !

* * *

Wouala wouala...

J'acepte tous les commentaires, bon ou mauvais, tout le monde le répète mais je vais le faire aussi: ils sont constructif.

Sur ce je vous laisse et... à la prochaine!


	3. Magie noire

Heyy! C'est reparti pour un tour! (Je peux pas m'arrêter d'écrire... j'ai trois chapitres d'avances...)

Alors pour la petite anecdote j'ai vraiment fait des recherches sur les purifications de maisons, quelles plantes étaient utilisées etc. J'y ai passé trois plombes mais je me suis vraiment éclatée!

 **deydeykagamine:** Ouai enfin... deux chapitres mais un coupé en deux parce que sinon c'était franchement plus un ficlet... heureuse de savoir que ça te fais toujours rire. Sache que moi même je peux me prendre une crise de fou rire en plein milieu parce que j'ai trois idées complètement farfelues qui me viennent en même temps. Et oui si jamais tu as des idées donnes les moi, je les développerais avec plaisir!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Magie noire :

Quand Erwin rentra, il crut à une hallucination pendant un certain temps : les contours des fenêtres étaient recouverts de sel, ainsi que la porte d'entrée des gousses d'ail auxquelles on avait accroché quelques feuilles de sauge pendaient au plafond et une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air : un mélange d'oliban et de myrrhe.

 **-** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? murmura-t-il

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que tous les meubles avaient bougés et se retrouvaient contre les murs. Au centre de la salle, un pentacle fait en craie.

 **-** Mais… commençât-il. Ne me dites pas qu'Hanshi a encore fait des siennes !

 **-** Je t'entends, Démon ! fut la seule réponse dont il avait besoin

 **-** Hanshi… C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ?

Et là elle entra dans la pièce : un crucifix en buis dans la main et une corde dans l'autre… Et se jeta sur lui, puis tout devint noir.

Il avait la tête lourde, la bouche pâteuse et l'odeur de l'encens était vraiment entêtante. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour ouvrir les yeux mais quand il le fit il ne fut pas déçu du voyage : Hanshi en train de faire des danses vaudoues autour de lui.

 **-** Très drôle… Jolie mise en scène ! dit-il. Par contre je te conseille de très vite ranger parce que Livaï ne va pas tarder à rentrer et que s'il voit ça je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

 **-** C'est de _ta_ peau dont je ne donne pas cher… _Démon_! crachat-elle

 **-** Hanshi ?

 **-** …

 **-** Ecoutes : si c'est pour me faire peur tu as réussi mais moi j'en ai marre je me casse !

Il tenta de se lever de la chaise dans laquelle elle l'avait placé mais il ne pu faire la moindre mouvement : la corde qu'elle portait plus tôt servait maintenant à le maintenir en place. Elle venait d'allumer des bougies -qu'il n'avait pas remarqué- un peu partout dans la pièce et autour de lui.

Elle se rapprocha de lui de manière féline, un morceau de tissu à la main. Tissu dont elle se servit pour le bâillonner.

 **-** Comme ça personne ne pourra t'entendre…

Elle se détourna d'Erwin qui avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise et la panique et alla chercher un petit objet sur le buffet qu'elle avait déplacé -dieu sait comment vu le poids du meuble- contre le mur qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Puis elle revint vers lui.

Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle avait à la main il paniqua plus que de raison. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se mit à hurler tout ce que ses cordes vocales voulaient bien lui faire hurler.

Livaï entra dans la pièce comme une tornade, les yeux noirs de colère et le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate…Avant de se figer devant la scène : Erwin pieds et poings liés à une chaise en plein milieu d'un pentacle et Hanshi penchée sur lui une pince à épiler à la main.

 **-** Mais… Que… Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel ?! explosât-il. D'abord les gousses d'ail et le sel dans l'entrée et ensuite… _ça_? Mais vous avez pété un boulon ma parole !

 **-** Ecoutes Livaï… commençât la brune

 **-** Non je n'écoute pas ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fout avec Erwin attaché à une chaise ! Et tout cet espèce de rituel !

 **-** Ben, je l'exorcise et l'empêche de lancer le moindre sort ou onde négative !

 **-** Mettons… Et en quoi cette pince à épiler a à faire quoi que ce soit là-dedans ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

 **-** Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je lui épile les sourcils !

 _Seigneur_ …

* * *

Petites explications pour ceux que ça intéresse (selon mes recherches, après moi j'y crois pas du tout)

 **L'ail** sert à renforcer le mental

 **la sauge** permet la purification du lieu comme **l'oliban**

 **La myrrhe** protège des mauvais esprits

 **le sel** sert de barrière contre les mauvais esprits

Sur ce je vous laisse. Bisouxxxxx


	4. La fille

Coucou tout le monde, Ah ce chapitre... Il ne me plais pas trop et je n'en suis pas si fière que ça mais il sert de transition donc... Je pouvais pas trop l'enlever...

 **Brin d'If:** Et bien dans ce cas la on est sur la même longueur d'onde: l'époque moderne... C'est pas ma folie... Sauf les coloc parce que c'est toujours marrant et les situations peuvent être cocasse! Tes propres années de coloc?! Mais tu devais t'éclater! Hâte de faire les miennes pour ma part! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Livaï s'était levé de bonne humeur, il avait nettoyé l'appartement de font en comble. La seule chose qui l'énervait ? L'odeur d'encens toujours présente, les voisins qui s'étaient plains du bruit des meubles qui avaient tout de même bougés deux fois en une seule journée et la craie qui s'était incrustée à certains endroits du parquet.

L'ail et la sauge avaient fini dans divers repas et le sel avait aidé à faire dégorger des escargots pour ensuite les cuisiner (chose qu'il ne cautionnait pas vu qu'il détestait ça) car Erwin en voulait pour le prochain Noël.

Erwin d'ailleurs qui n'avait pas digéré la petite mise en scène d'Hanshi pour lui épiler les sourcils. Du coup il ne lui parlait plus depuis deux semaines.

 **-** Salut toi ! fit la voix féminine dans son dos. Déjà levé ?

 **-** Oui, Tout doit être parfait et vu qu'Erwin est parti plus tôt au travail, je profite de l'espace pour ranger et nettoyer.

 **-** Comment ça « tout doit être parfait » ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

 **-** Oui. répondit il regrettant déjà son geste

En effet la jeune femme avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux et s'agitais dans tous les sens remarquant à quel point l'appartement était propre.

 **-** Une fille ? murmura-t-elle

 **-** …

 **-** Rhooo aller tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

 **-** Petra.

 **-** Trop mimi ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

 **-** A mon travail.

Sa voix était neutre et il scrutait le visage de sa colocataire craignant de déceler un tic ou autre permettant de voir si elle prévoyait quelque chose pour s'occuper mais il ne remarqua rien. Il ne se détendit pas pour autant.

 **-** Que ce soit clair : je ne veux pas te voir ce soir. Elle vient dîner et je sais que tu serais capable de faire une conerie donc tu manges dans ta chambre !

 **-** Chef oui chef ! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle rentra donc en avance ce soir-là pour être sûre de ne pas déranger. Remarquant qu'Erwin n'était pas rentré elle se dit qu'il devait avoir reçu l'ordre de ne rentrer que le plus tard possible. Elle avait déjà préparé de quoi manger. Ou plutôt elle avait acheté un sandwich en rentrant : poulet curry crudité, le meilleur qu'elle connaisse.

Règle n°1 : ne pas laisser la moindre miette sur le sol.

Règle n°2 : ne surtout pas embêter les deux tourtereaux.

La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte au moment ou elle fermait celle de sa chambre. Elle entendait la voix de la mystérieuse Petra qui avait réussi à faire chavirer le cœur de la personne la moins commode qu'elle connaisse. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de ses chaussures à talons sur le parquet et… Minute ! Elle avait le droit d'entrer sans patins ?! C'était du favoritisme ! Elle se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler d'en parler à Livaï et éventuellement d'en retirer le port obligatoire.

Ce fut donc silencieusement qu'elle dévora son repas tout en entendant son colocataire et son invitée rire (Livaï capable de rire ?! Elle aurait vraiment tout vu ! Ou plutôt entendu).

Une fois son sandwich terminé elle se retrouva face à un dilemme de taille : Elle avait toujours l'emballage de ce dernier dans les mains et elle n'avait pas de poubelle dans sa chambre, il fallait donc qu'elle sorte mais cela voulait dire les déranger. Et si elle le laissait dans sa chambre, ça ferait désordre et Livaï la tuerait. Dans tous les cas elle se ferait trucider… Et elle mourai d'envie de voir l'inconnue. Elle se décida donc à sortir.

Elle senti le regard meurtrier de Livaï dans son dos et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard dans sa direction : Petra était une jolie jeune femme, pas très grande mais bien proportionnée, un joli carré de cheveux roux encadrait son visage fin et elle avait les yeux caramel.

 **-** Oh, commença la rousse, vous devez être sa colocataire. Livaï m'a un peu parlé de vous, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer !

 **-** De même. répondit Hanshi. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait d'aussi bons goûts ! elle vit la demoiselle rougir

 **-** Merci Hanshi ! claqua la voix du seul homme présent

Apparemment il ne voyait pas sa présence d'un bon œil… Et au point où elle en était… Elle allait mourir de toute façon alors autant s'amuser un minimum ! Elle prit une chaise, s'assit avec eux et entama la conversation.

Ce fut après être passée par chacune des étapes de la dissection du chat, du plan d'épilation pour Erwin, du rituel vaudou et de la maniaquerie de Livaï (et surtout le fait que les patins étaient obligatoires et que Livaï faisait du favoritisme en la laissant entrer sans) qu'elle se demanda comment continuer juste pour voir la tête déconfite de Livaï et les yeux étonnés de la belle invitée.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Erwin avec un carton dans les bras.

 **-** Timing parfait ! murmura-t-elle pour elle même

 **-** Bon ! commença le bond. Je ramène un chien cette fois et le premier qui lui fait la moindre misère finit noyé dans la cuvette des toilette !

Petra pâlit d'un seul coup.

 **-** Je… Je suis allergique aux chiens. soufflât-elle

 **-** Quoi ?! fut la seule réaction de Livaï

 **-** Il faut que j'y aille… Je suis désolée ! On se revoit au travail.

Et elle disparu dans le couloir qui menait à l'extérieur.

Hanshi explosa de rire et Le brun se frappa la tête contre la table. Un adorable bébé labrador qui courrait partout dans l'appartement fit les frais de sa colère : un verre d'eau glacée en plein museau.

 **-** Livaï ! explosa le blond

 **-** Je vais me coucher. répondit-il. Vous vous démerdez pour ranger tout ce bordel ! Et si j'entends le moindre aboiement il finit en hot-dog !

 **-** J'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda Erwin

 **-** Je t'expliquerai mais plus tard… d'abords aides moi à ranger tout ça.

Une fois l'appartement rangé elle alla se coucher. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que le sol était recouvert de miettes de pain. Elle avait donc brisé les deux règles les plus importantes de la soirée…

 _Merde !_

* * *

Mouai... pas vraiment ce que je voulais mais...

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez en commentaires ^^


	5. vengeance

Coucou... je sais j'ai du retard mais les cours ont repris et du coup j'ai moins e temps pour écrire et poster donc... une ou deux semaines de retard je sais plus... patapé patapé!

 **Deydeykagamine:** Ah quand on crois avoir posté une review et qu'on se rend compte que non... A qui ça n'est jamais arrivé? quand j'ai lu t'a revue je me suis prise d'un crise de fou rire incontrôlable... En fonction des nouveaux chapitres (qui sont déjà écrits) il y a des impossibilités mais ça m'a quand même donné des idée que je vais exploiter parce que j'en avais plus trop... Et franchement vu ton imagination tu devrais écrire, je pense que je pourrai me taper des barres!

Sur ce profitez bien (et j'espère que je pourrai publier la suite rapidement)

* * *

Son réveil avait sonné en retard et avec le son le plus strident et insupportable qu'elle ait pu entendre de toute sa vie. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir mis à la bonne heure et sur le chant des petits oiseaux… Vengeance de Livaï comprit-elle.

Elle jeta un œil à son portable : quatre appels manqués : tous de ses collègues qui devaient vraiment se demander ce qu'elle fabriquait, elle avait une formation le jour même et le plus petit du groupe le savait _parfaitement_.

Ce fut donc avec le pas lourd qu'elle se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuné. Le bol de Livaï était dans l'évier mais il manquait celui d'Erwin…

 **-** Ah oui, murmura-t-elle, il a pris des vacances pour s'occuper du chiot… Il doit encore être en train de dormir.

Prendre son bol, se diriger jusque dans la salle à manger pour ensuite se cogner le doigt de pieds contre le pied de la table… La journée commençait vraiment mal. Une fois prête elle se dirigeât vers l'entrée appela l'ascenseur avant de remarquer le panneau « HORS SERVICE » à cinq centimètres de son nez.

 **-** C'est parti pour descendre les quatre étages à pieds… grommelât-elle.

Quatre étages et un sous-sol plus bas, arrivée à la voiture pour se rendre compte que cette dernière est en panne… Et l'arrêt de bus le plus proche qui est à dix minutes de l'immeuble. Courir en espérant ne pas louper ce _foutu_ bus, le voir partir devant ses yeux désespérés avant de voir que le prochain passe dans vingt minutes. Résultats des courses : quatre heures de retard, une formation loupée et des patients exécrables pour couronner le tout!

Elle rentra donc d'une humeur massacrante sous l'œil étonné d'Erwin et de l'adorable labrador.

 **-** Où est-il ?! hurla-t-elle.

 **-** De qui ?

 **-** Livaï ! A ton avis ? Je vais le balancer par la fenêtre ! Le pendre par les pieds, le crucifier le…

 **-** Calme toi ! le coupa le bond. Calme toi, respire un coup et dit moi ce qui s'est passé.

 **-** Journée horrible ! Inexplicable ! Tout de sa faute !

Et elle partit dans une suite de mots incompréhensibles, le visage rouge et Erwin eut même l'impression que de la fumée lui sortait des oreilles.

Ce fut donc non sans mal qu'il la calma et lui expliquât que Livaï l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'attendre pour le dîner. Et elle avait de nouveau explosé, hurlant qu'il fuyait, que c'était un lâche et qu'il n'assumait pas ses actions.

Erwin la cala donc dans le canapé devant la télé pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Les effluves venant de la cuisine et le chiot qui s'était installé à côté d'elle, la tête sur ses jambes eurent le don de la calmer.

Après le repas, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'idée de prendre une bonne douche chaude et se décontracter… Eau glacée et absolument pas décontractante, au contraire. Nouveau hurlement, arrivée paniqué d'Erwin, un couteau de cuisine à la main.

 **-** Keskispasse ?!

 **-** Je vais lui arracher la têeeeete !

 **-** Quoi ?

 **-** Il a vidé le ballon d'eau chauuuuude ! continuât-elle

 **-** Mais non enfin…

 **-** Je te dis que si ! L'eau est glacée !

Il se dirigea vers le ballon, l'examina et…

 **-** Mais c'est que tu as raison en plus : il est éteint, pas vidé mais éteint !

 **-** Il va m'entendre quand il va rentrer ! Il va m'entendre !

Elle était sortie de la douche et c'était enroulée dans une serviette, grelottante et certaine d'attraper un rhume. Ce fut donc encore plus furieuse qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, alluma tous les réveils qu'elle pouvait trouver pour être certaine de ne pas être victime de la même -très- mauvaise blague et s'enroula dans ses couvertures pendant qu'Erwin rallumait le chauffe eau et allait à son tour se coucher.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claquait et les pas de Livaï qui la réveillèrent. Ah il était rentré ? Eh bien il allait l'entendre !

Il se mit à parler et elle se figea : depuis quand son colocataire avait une voix aussi douce et joyeuse ? Elle se concentra et pu identifier la voix de Livaï et une autre. Il avait donc ramené quelqu'un dans l'appartement… Elle avait maintenant un moyen de pression, et quel beau moyen !

Il s'était vengé ? A son tour de se venger pour cette journée horrible !

* * *

Voilà voilà... j'avoue m'être amusée à imaginer tout ce qui aurais pu arriver à Hanshi... La pauvre...

review? ^-^


	6. quatre

Hello everyone... désolée pour ce retard très mais alors très long (et après j'ose critiquer les autres sur les temps de délais...)! Pas gentille!

 **Deydeykagamine:** Heureuse de savoir que ça te fait toujours autant rire, avec un peu de chance celui la aussi... Un code mail hein... ce moment de recherche intense qu'on a tous eu à un moment ou un autre... Ton "elle/il" m'a tué! J'ai relu trois fois et puis je me suis éclatée de rire... pour moi c'est une fille vu que quand j'ai commencé la série je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Zoe... pose pas de questions... Et si jamais tu as des idées je suis totalement preneuse, pas sûre que je ne les adapterai pas un peu à ma sauce mais ça je pense que tu t'en doute... Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre mais... considérez qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de transition pour la suite de l'histoire.

Sur ce j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

* * *

Elle s'était levée de très bonne humeur : Livaï n'avait pas changé les réglages des cinq réveils qu'elle avait programmés, l'eau chaude était revenue et elle avait un moyen de pression sur lui. Que demandait le peuple ?

En entrant dans la cuisine elle se demanda comment faire pour lui faire cracher le morceau sur le/la mystérieux/euse inconnu/e. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'évier et n'en cru pas ses yeux : deux bols et Erwin n'était clairement toujours pas levé… Il voulait se faire choper ou quoi ?

 **-** Livaï… commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Pourquoi y a-t-il deux bols dans l'évier ?

 **-** Une mouche qui a voulu prendre son petit dèj' avec moi… J'ai pris un autre bol.

Bien, il n'allait clairement pas se laisser faire et avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir. À moins que… Elle vit le regard narquois qu'il lui lançait : il savait qu'elle savait, il avait pris un autre bol justement parce que « la mouche » avait mangé avec lui et était gentiment partie ne laissant derrière elle qu'un bol sale. Oui mais qui était cette « mouche » ?

Elle réfléchissait, plantée dans l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine au moment où Erwin se leva.

 **-** Ben alors ? Je vois que tu ne veux plus trucider Livaï.

 **-** Non j'ai trouvé mieux mais… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! rétorquât-elle

 **-** Comme ta douche ? rigola le brun

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il avouait donc ? Mais il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement ! Elle le jurait sur son âme et son honneur !

 **-** Bon par contre Hanshi, continua le blond, pas que je ne t'aime pas mais j'aimerais accéder à la cuisine si ça ne te dérange pas…

 **-** Non non…

 **-** Tiens ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas encore pris de petit déjeuné.

 **-** C'est le cas.

 **-** Alors pourquoi il y a deux bols dans l'évier ?

 **-** Livaï à pris son petit déj' avec une mouche..

 **-** Oh ! Donc il a pris un autre bol ?

 **-** Exactement ! répondit le concerné

 **-** Tu reste quand même un peu avec nous avant de partir bosser?

 **-** Si vous insistez. grommela-t-il

Le repas fut calme même si Hanshi commençait déjà à élaborer toutes sortes de plans tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Puis elle se décida à le faire parler : il avait forcément des affinités avec lui ou elle…

 **-** Donc… commençât-elle. Tu ne nous parles pas beaucoup de ton travail… Ca se passe bien ?

 **-** Oui c'est vrai, continua Erwin, on ne sait pas vraiment quels genres de gens tu côtoies en dehors de nous !

Il travaillait pour elle sans le savoir… C'était trop beau ! Elle releva la tête de son bol pour voir quelle tête le plus petit tirai mais il était impassible et avait même un semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres… Il se moquait d'elle !

 **-** Eh bien… Il n'y a pas grand choses à dire : comme vous le savez déjà j'ai rencontré Petra mais elle n'était que stagiaire.

 **-** Ah oui c'est vrai, commenta Erwin, comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?

 **-** Très bien. Nous sommes restés en très bons thermes et elle passe voir l'équipe de temps en temps.

 **-** C'est super ! continua Hanshi. Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle.

 **-** Non en effet : il y a Mike… Ce type à un odora surdéveloppé ! C'est incroyable ! Il y a aussi Nanaba, très gentille.

Nanaba à la liste des suspects donc… Mais il n'y avait pas de petites étoiles dans ses yeux ni quoi que ce soit dans sa voix. Elle avait un doute. Remarquez il n'était déjà pas très expressif alors...

 **-** Et tu a dit que Petra était stagiaire, enchaîna Erwin, elle à été remplacée ?

 **-** En fait, elle n'était pas vraiment stagiaire mais plus en essai. Et pour répondre à ta question oui elle à été remplacée.

 **-** Oh et par qui ? demanda immédiatement la jeune femme

 **-** Un jeune garçon, il s'appelle Eren et c'est moi qui m'occupe de son apprentissage.

Ah ! Attiré par les garçons ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il lui fallait plus d'informations sur le jeune homme.

 **-** Et vous vous entendez bien ?

 **-** … Ce… gamin… est… intenable ! Un abruti tout juste capable de faire toutes les gaffes possibles imaginables ! explosat-il

 **-** À ce point ? demanda Erwin

 **-** Oui à ce point ! je ne peux plus le supporter !

Bon, dommage : Eren rayé de la liste, il avait l'air de ne vraiment pas pouvoir le voir.

 **-** Il va falloir que j'y aille par contre si ça ne vous gènes pas.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il les laissa : Erwin heureux d'en avoir plus appris sur son colocataire et Hanshi dépitée de ne rien avoir trouvé sur qui que ce soit !

La soirée se passa dans le calme, tout juste perturbée par les quelques aboiements du chiot. Livaï ce soir encore rentra plus tard et pas vraiment seul non plus… Après deux heures à se tourner dans tous les sens, elle ne pouvait plus tenir et finit par se décider à aller voir dans la chambre de sa future victime.

Elle se leva donc et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de Livaï, ouvrit tout doucement la porte pour tomber sur un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas : Livaï nu comme un ver contre un autre jeune homme tout aussi nu… Elle sortit de la chambre atteignit la salle principale et n'y tint plus :

 **-** Erwiiiiin ! hurlât-elle. Livaaaaaï!

Les deux concernés sortirent en même temps de leurs chambres, Livaï en caleçon, Erwin en pyjamas pilou pilou. Le jeune homme - en caleçon lui aussi- derrière Livaï.

 **-** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cette fois ci ? demanda le blond

 **-** Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a quelqu'un en trop dans cette pièce ? répondit-elle en désignant le jeune homme derrière Livaï

 **-** Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je le connais ! s'exclama Erwin. Il s'appelle Eren et on a un peu travaillés ensemble…

Les yeux d'Erwin s'écarquillèrent faisant le lien de toute l'histoire pendant qu'Hanshi se sentait plus perdue qu'au début. Eren donc ? Il avait bien caché son jeu le bougre: jamais elle aurait pensé qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux !

Tout a coups un jappement se fit entendre deriere Erwin et le petit labrador surgit de sa chambre. Livaï retint son souffle, pas prêt à un deuxième abandon pour cause d'allergie, et Eren se précipita sur le chiot.

 **-** Il est trop mignon ! J'adore les chiens ! s'exclamat-il

Livaï se remit à respirer pendant qu'Hanshi dévisageait tour à tour ses deux colocataires puis l'intrus.

 **-** Il a un nom ? demandat-il

Ils se regardèrent un peu gênés puis Livaï proposa :

 _ **-** Hot-dog ?_

Eclat de rire de la part d'Erwin et regard noir pour Eren qui tenait le chiot dans ses bras de manière protectrice.

Finalement la présence de « la mouche » n'avait pas l'air de poser de problème et sa vengeance tombait à l'eau… Remarque qu'elle avait des dossiers… S'ils savaient dans quel état elle les avaient surpris…

Elle étouffa un rire victorieux avant de retourner se coucher.

* * *

Chitite review? Ca fait toujours plaisir ^^


	7. la disparition

Alors... J'ai réécris ce foutu chapitre une bonne cinquantaine de fois, c'est pas la folie mais je le trouve quand même mieux qu'au début.

Petit message à ma béta: ce n'est pas celui d'origine parce que je l'ai réécris en l'éditant sur ffnet, tu as donc la surprise... Et merci pour ton commentaire... je t'y ai déjà répondu...

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Le fait qu'Eren ait été accepté sans que personne ne pose de questions l'avait un peu dérangé : il s'attendait à des hurlements de la part d'Hanshi et quelques remontrances de la part d'Erwin mais non, rien. Le seul changement était donc le nombre de colocataires. Et les regards bizarres que lui lançait Hanshi… Mais personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau dégénéré alors il avait laissé tombé.

En une nuit, il avait appris que son petit ami adorait les chiens et il avait donc déclaré que quand Erwin serait absent, il s'en occuperait personnellement. « Sandor » avait donc été adopté et « Hot-dog » rejeté.

 **-** Viens mon bébé ! entendit-il depuis la cuisine. C'est l'heure de ta promenade.

 **-** Erwin ! s'exclama Eren. Arrête de le traiter comme un bébé! Si tu le couves trop, quand il sera plus grand, il sera incapable de s'émanciper du cocon familial !

 **-** Je sais… Mais ce n'est encore qu'un adorable petit chiot…

 **-** Oh mon dieu… continua une voix féminine. Ne me dit pas qu'il partira pour faire ses études quand il sera plus grand ! maman ne le supporterai pas !

 **-** Vous êtes tous barges ! s'exclama Livaï en entrant dans la pièce. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est un chien ?! Il ne partira pas faire d'études ni quoi que ce soit !

 **-** Quoi ?! explosa Hanshi. Tu veux qu'il se retrouve en échec scolaire ? Qu'il rate sa vie ? Qu'il se retrouve à la rue ?

Silence.

Très gros silence.

 **-** Hanshi… commença timidement le plus jeune du groupe. C'est un chien… Il ne peut pas aller à l'école…

 **-** Ah oui ? Et bien je vais te prouver le contraire ! je vais de ce pas aller l'inscrire à… A l'école primaire !

Et elle sortit, pas coiffée, en chaussons et avec juste un jeans et une chemise en plein mois de décembre.

 **-** On va la chercher ? demanda Erwin

 **-** Naaaan. Il faut qu'elle se fasse ses propres expériences…

 **-** Oui mais quand même, continua Eren, au moins lui dire qu'elle est partie dans la mauvaise direction.

 **-** Comment tu sais ça ?

 **-** La fenêtre… Elle est entrée dans la gare.

Silence.

 **-** Eren… Passe moi le téléphone. ordonna Livaï

Une composition de numéro, quatre appels et trois sonneries plus tard :

 **-** Alloooo, Hanshi Zoe à l'appareil… C'est pour quoiiii ?

 **-** Hanshi ! Bouge ton cul et reviens à l'appart immédiatement !

 **-** Alors ça ! Même pas en rêve ! je vais trouver la meilleure école possible pour notre adorable bébé !

 **-** Ok, murmura Erwin, je crois qu'elle est complètement bourrée, je vais la chercher.

 **-** Bourée? murmura Eren. Je croyais qu'elle était comme ça naturellement moi...

 **-** Mais Hanshi enfin, continua le plus petit, tu es entrée dans la gare, LA GARE pas dans une école !

 **-** Je sais bien que je suis dans la gare ! je suis pas stupide ! Mais je vis dans une ville d'abrutis alors je vais voir ailleurs si les gens son plus ouverts d'esprit !

 **-** Mais…

 **-** Pas de mais ! le coupa-t-elle. Et pour pas que vous me fassiez chier plus longtemps je me débarrasse de cet engin infernal, créateur d'ondes et de tumeurs au cerveau!

 **-** Hanshi ?

Beeep, beeep, beeep.

 **-** Hanshi te fous pas de moi !

 **-** Livaï… je crois qu'elle à raccroché…

 **-** Mais c'est une blague ? Elle était pas bourrée mais complètement folle ! C'est pas une école qu'il faut rechercher mais un asile pour dégénérés mentaux graves !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

 **-** Hanshi ? s'écrièrent-ils

 **-** Non, Erwin ! Je l'ai perdue. Cette foutue gare est immense et je l'ai fouillée un peu comme j'ai pu !

 **-** Elle à jeté son portable… commença Eren

 **-** Quoi ? Mais on fait comment pour la retrouver si elle à pas son portable ?

 **-** Elle l'a peut-être pas jeté, peut-être que c'était juste une menace en l'air.

 **-** Géolocalisation ? proposa le plus jeune.

 **-** Tu peux faire ça ?

 **-** C'est fait.

 **-** Et alors ?!

 **-** Soit elle est toujours dans la gare soit elle l'a vraiment jeté.

Une recherche et des retrouvailles avec un téléphone plus tard.

 **-** J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Livaï. Elle s'est vraiment tirée !

Ce fut trois jours plus tard que par deux agents de police sonnèrent à leur porte, l'air un peu gênés:

 **-** Exusez moi du dérangement messieurs mais... commença le premier. Nos collègues ont retrouvés une jeune femme du nom d'Hanshi Zoe errant dans la capitale en pantoufles et chemise...

 **-** Et lorsqu'ils l'ont interrogée elle leur a fourni vos noms et votre adresse... continua le second

 **-** A-t-elle un lien quelconque avec vous? Une amie peut être?

Erwin fondit en larme de soulagement pendant qu'Eren affichait un sourire ravi. Seul Livaï n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

 **-** Malheureusement oui, répondit-il, c'est notre colocataire, complètement tarée...

 **-** Ah! Vous étiez donc au courant pour sa maladie mentale.

Silence

 _Enorme_ silence

 **-** Maladie mentale... Comment ça... maladie mentale?

 **-** Parce qu'elle l'est vraiment? explosa Livaï. Alors là c'est la meilleure! Je le savais! Je vous l'avais dit! AH!

 **-** Mais... elle est où actuellement? demanda Eren

 **-** Avec les hommes en blanc! Où voulez vous qu'elle soit? Elle parlait de mettre un chien à l'école! En pantoufle et chemise en plein mois de décembre! Et vous vouliez qu'on la laisse vagabonder tranquillement?!

 **-** Mais... amorça le blond

 **-** Si vous voulez la récupérer va falloir aller la chercher en personne! Sur-ce messieurs, nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée!

Ce fut une fois la porte fermée et les deux policiers partis qu'ils sortirent de leur léthargie.

 **-** Aller à la capitale... Pour aller sortir Hanshi de...

 **-** Je pense que le meilleur pour notre santé mentale et la sienne serait de l'y laisser quelques temps!

 **-** Mais... On ne peut pas... Enfin...

 **-** Mais si on peut! Et on ira la chercher mais sans le chien!

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer les deux policiers, ayant ratés plus de la moitié de la conversation.

 **-** Ecoutez... A la base on était juste revenus parce qu'on avait oubliés de vous poser quelques questions mais... S'il vous plais... restez calmes le temps que Jean-Eude appelle l'asile le plus proche...

Ils se retournaient d'un bloc vers ledit Jean-Eude, un téléphone à la main:

 **-** Oui, la folle de la capitale, on a trois autres cas ici!... Comment je sais qu'ils sont dans le coups?... Il étaient colocataires et ils parlaient de prendre le chien!... Mais non je sais pas si ils ont un délire _zoophile_! Juste qu'ils sont dans le coups!

Le premier à réagir fut Livaï qui lui sauta à la gorge, toutes griffes dehors.

* * *

Sivouplé... patapé... pour la fin j'ai une explication... Est-ce que le manque de sommeil est une excuse valide?

Review?


End file.
